militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3.2-inch gun M1897
gun & breech; gun & carriage total |length= |part_length=26 calibers, (bore) |height= |crew= |caliber= |cartridge=*separate bag charge * black powder (M1885 and original M1890) * smokeless powder (M1897 and converted M1890) * shell |action= |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= hand |sights= |breech=Interrupted screw, De Bange type |recoil=wheel brakes, no recoil mechanism |carriage=wheeled |elevation=+20° max |traverse= }} in the Spanish–American War.]] The 3.2-inch gun M1897 (81 mm), with its predecessors the M1885 and M1890, was the U.S. Army's first steel, rifled, breech loading field gun. It was the Army's primary field artillery piece in the Spanish–American War and the Philippine–American War from 1898 to 1902. Design This series of weapons was designed to provide a modern alternative to breechloading conversions of the Civil War-era 3-inch Ordnance rifle. It was made of gun steel, stronger than the wrought iron of previous weapons. It fired a projectile with cast iron, shrapnel, or canister types available. All versions used separately loaded bag charges. The M1885 and M1890 used black powder when first introduced, but the M1897 was redesigned for smokeless powder; the M1890 weapons were then modified for smokeless powder and redesignated M1897s. In the Spanish–American War, difficulties were encountered in ramping up production of smokeless powder, so the M1885 and M1890 weapons were deployed to use the available black powder. There was no recoil mechanism, but the carriage's wheel brakes provided some recoil absorption. The M1890 was a simplification of the M1885, with the barrel made from two forgings instead of eight.Ordnance, p. 7 Service history This weapon was the workhorse light artillery piece of the Spanish–American War and the Philippine–American War from 1898 to 1902. At least 16 were deployed to Cuba in the former conflict. It was also used in the China Relief Expedition in 1900. Beginning in 1902 the 3.2-inch gun was largely replaced in combat units by the 3-inch M1902 field gun. However, 3.2-inch guns lingered in reserve and training roles. During World War I, the Army primarily used the French 75 mm gun instead of its own designs, which were mostly kept in the United States for training. The 3.2-inch guns were declared obsolete and almost all were scrapped beginning in 1919. Surviving examples At least 38 of these weapons survive, six in private hands. * Two M1898 at Fort Stevens State Park, Hammond, Oregon * One M1885 at Rock Island Arsenal, Illinois * One M1897 in Abilene, Texas * One M1885, Fairmount Cemetery, Denver, Colorado3.2-inch gun in Denver, CO at Waymarking.com * One M1885 at Memorial Triangle Park in Brookhaven, New YorkPDF about 3.2-inch gun in Brookhaven, NY * One M1897 in Burlington, WisconsinWar memorials in Burlington, WI * One M1885 in Waterford, WisconsinWar memorials in Waterford, WI * One M1897 in Veterans' Memorial Park, Hull, MassachusettsArtillery preserved in Massachusetts by Harold A. Skaarup * One M1890, Main Street, Flemington, New JerseyPage on 3.2-inch gun in Flemington, NJ at Barking-Moonbat.com * One M1897 in Montgomery, Illinois * Three M1897 at San Juan Hill, Santiago de Cuba, Cuba See also * List of U.S. Army weapons by supply catalog designation SNL C-24 * List of field guns References * * External links * Description of the use of 3.2-inch guns in the Philippines, US War Department report for fiscal year ended June 30, 1900, pp. 357–359 Category:Artillery of the United States Category:Field guns Category:81 mm artillery